Kensaku Shiraishi
was the of Battle Fever J before his tragic death. Biography Raised an orphan, he was once saved by a priest who was taking care of his orphanage and died to protect them from criminals. Since then, Shiraishi had always felt a need to protect those weaker than himself. His main weapons were twin sais. He was the original second in command into the team. He was good at science as well as war. His hobbies included playing Pachinko, doing a classic Cossack dance, and he enjoyed eating caviar. Death Kensaku left Big Baser without his Battle Cossack uniform to spend time with Mayumi, the daughter of his mentor, a researcher with the Defense Department. The Cutmen kidnapped Mayumi while Kensaku left to get shave ice for them. Cornered and without his uniform, Kensaku dodged fire and got Mayumi away, but he was still held at gunpoint. Bravely, he went on a suicide run of attack and was repeatedly shot. His friend Makoto Jin came to rescue. Kensaku's uniform was brought to him, but it was too late. He died surrounded by his team and Mayumi. Makoto took Kensaku's uniform for himself and replaced him on the team and to avenge his friend's death. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile': :Kensaku Shiraishi/Makoto Jin/Battle Cossack: His combat is fighting using a Cossack Dance that is made up of Cossack movements. Uses a sai, a sword-like weapon split into three prongs. Battle Cossack Mecha *Battle Shark (shared with Japan, France, Kenya, and America) *Battle Fever Robo (shared with Japan, France, Kenya, and America) Arsenal *Battleciever *Command Bat → Sais *Cossack Machine Techniques *'Cossack Hurricane Kick' or simply Hurricane Kick - A combination of kicks and Cossack dance used to take down a group of Cutmen. Design Battle Cossack wears an orange suit with a black stripe that runs along the side around his arms and legs. His gloves and boots are both orange in color accentuated with a white scarf. He wears a black belt with a metal buckle and the letter "C" on it, which stands for "Cossack". A shield on his chest possesses the "Hammer and Sickle" adopted by the Soviets for their flag (symbolizing the unity of the peasants and workers), representing the number "2". His mask is three piece: the top is an orange headress with black stripes, beneath is a black mask with two red "eyes" which are similar in form to the masks of Gorenger and J.A.K.Q. Beneath the mask is a rounded triangle in gray with a sculpted nose and mouth. Behind the scenes Portrayal Kensaku Shiraishi is portrayed by Yukio Itou, who previously portrayed Kenji Asuka (Midorenger) on Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. As Battle Cossack, his suit actors were Hiroshi Atsum and Hirohumi Koga. Notes *If only considering visual facts instead of official ranger name, Kensaku Shiraishi was the first Sentai Orange Ranger, as well as the only one in place of the team's Yellow Ranger. *He was written off the script because actor Yukio Ito had just been married and wanted to spend more time with his bride. *Kensaku shares his surname with Mako Shiraishi (Shinken Pink) of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. External links *Battle Cossack at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Battle Cossack at the Dice-O Wiki